Generally known methods for high-precision localization of motor vehicles all have in common that they require reference data (localization reference data or landmark data) for the localization that are typically captured by a local sensor system and are either locally aggregated in the vehicle (autonomous aggregation) or communicated to a server by a back-end connection and centrally aggregated there (collective aggregation). The last approach has the advantage of collectively accumulated and aggregated data that are available for a collective of vehicles.